The Kurtbastian Series, Part 4: Ain't No Mountain High Enough
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: Six months after their wedding, Kurt and Sebastian live in New York with Finchel and Blam. Kurt is a frontrunner for a role in a Broadway production of "Wicked" while Sebastian works at his father's law firm. Their happy lives are put into a spin when they learn a close friend has a life-threatening disease.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: Hey, everybody. Recently, I got the idea for a fourth installment to _The Kurtbastian Trilogy_ and this started pumping out of my mind. Unlike the previous two entries, this will get a little distressing for some later on. Just a fair warning.

* * *

Kurt Hummel-Smythe, only 20 years old, was sitting in one of New York's biggest auditoriums. There was a tall redhead on stage singing "_Popular_" from _Wicked_, the musical they were holding auditions for. Kurt knew that the roles of Glinda and Elphaba would be covered by girls and figured to settle with whatever role he was offered. His phone buzzed.

"_Still waiting for the results... –S_"

Kurt smiled at the text message from his husband. It had been six months since he and Sebastian got married. They moved to New York and into a townhouse shared with Rachel, Finn, Sam, and Blaine. It was only recently Kurt had been able to be around Blaine comfortably since the incident that transpired a year earlier. The two were now on good terms; Kurt being married to Sebastian and Blaine in a relationship with Sam. The girl onstage had finished and Kurt clapped. _She's just as good as Rachel, if not better,_ he thought. _Better not tell her that, she'll kill me._

The doors slammed open just as the redhead finished and everyone spun around to see a tall slender man in a vest and scarf.

"Thank you very much, Miss Ashford," the director called. The redhead grinned and jumped off the stage.

"I'm here!" the man announced. "No need for applause."

"Doug Sheridan, I take it?" The director scanned his clipboard.

"That's me," the man said, flinging his bag into a seat and whipping off his sunglasses. "Douglas Vincent Sheridan, the one and only. I will be performing Tears for Fears' classic _Head Over Heels_." He flipped his hair from his eyes and began to sing.

"_How are auditions? –S_"

"_They were fine until the biggest attention whore in the world arrived. –K_"

"_Blaine? Shouldn't he be driving rich people around? –S_"

"_Funny. His name's Doug Sheridan and he's onstage singing Tears for Fears. – K_"

"_You've got this thing in the bag, babe. Just pretend you're singing to me. –S_"

"_I love you. –K_"

"_Ditto. See you at home. –S_"

Kurt put his phone down and went backstage to prep. Sheridan finished and was blowing kisses to the bored-looking auditionees as the director called Kurt.

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I will be singing the seminal Oscar-winning theme to _The Poseidon Adventure_.

"_There's got to be a morning after_

_If we can hold on through the night_

_We have a chance to find the sunshine_

_Let's keep on looking for the light_

_Oh, can't you see the morning after?_

_It's waiting right outside the storm_

_Why don't we cross the bridge together_

_And find the place that's safe and warm?_

_It's not too late_

_We should be giving_

_Only with love can we climb_

_It's not too late_

_Not while we're living_

_Let's put our hands out in time_

_There's got to be a morning after_

_We're moving closer to the shore_

_I know we'll be there by tomorrow_

_And we'll escape the darkness_

_We won't be searching anymore!_"

The red-haired girl stood up, applauding loudly. Kurt saw Doug Sheridan glaring at him, his arms folded across his chest.

* * *

"I'd like to say I got it, Seb, but I don't know yet." Kurt was bouncing on the balls of his feet, standing in the lobby. Sebastian had just called via Skype and Kurt held the iPad at arm's length.

"My God, you're so adorable when you're excited," Sebastian mused.

"Hey, Kurt, right?" Kurt turned to see the redhead Ashford girl standing there. "You were really good. Amazing, honestly. I'm Tracy, Tracy Ashford."

"Oh, hi, Tracy." Kurt shifted the iPad into his other hand and shook her hand. "Seb, this is Tracy."

"Hi." Sebastian smiled.

"Tracy, this is my husband Sebastian."'

"Smythe! Shouldn't you be working?" A voice interrupted.

"Shit! Gotta go. Nice to meet you, Tracy. See you later, babe," Sebastian said quickly before hanging up.

"Husband?" Tracy looked surprised.

"I'll explain it to you sometime," Kurt said.

"So who's the new guy on the circuit?" Doug Sheridan sneered, walking over and putting an arm on Tracy's shoulder; she shrugged him off.

"I'm Kurt." Kurt decided to play nice and try to befriend Sheridan.

"I don't care what your name is. Just stay out of my way." Sheridan stood face-to-face with Kurt.

"Doug, stop it." Tracy hitched her purse over her shoulder.

"Stay out of this, Trace," he snapped, not looking at her.

"Are you dating this guy?" Kurt looked at Tracy.

"No, he's my idiot stepbrother." Tracy looked as if she were tired of having to explain. "We share the same mom. His stupidity is actually genetic; it comes from his dad. Just ignore him and you'll get on fine."

"Okay." Kurt side-stepped out of Doug's way and walked over to Tracy. Doug opened his mouth to say something when the director opened the door and posted the callbacks list. Doug scanned the list for his name and pumped his fist.

"Sweet. I got a callback for Fiyero."

"I got one for Boq." Kurt examined the list. "And Tracy, you got one for Glinda. As for Elphaba...wait, could it be?" He was shoved out of the way as a tall, black-haired girl ran over.

"Yes! Elphaba, the role I was born to play," she sighed dreamily. "I can see it now. My name in lights: Harmony Levin as Elphaba."

"Harmony?" Kurt snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Remember me? Kurt from McKinley? Two years ago? The NYADA mixer? Sectionals?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember! You and your club won Sectionals. The Unitards disbanded after that. It's fine, though. I started branching out to community theater. And look at me now: freshman at NYADA, a callback for a Broadway production of _Wicked_, a fabulous boyfriend. I got it all."

"Hey, babe, how'd it go?" A tall, curly brown-haired man walked over and slid an arm around Harmony.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Kurt was taken aback by the sudden appearance of Jesse St. James.

"I recognize that voice anywhere." Jesse turned to face Kurt. "Hey, Hummel."

"Not living in fear anymore, I see," Kurt replied dryly. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Four months," Harmony said, beaming. "He's the best boyfriend ever. He's so sweet."

Kurt chose to avoid saying anything about Jesse's past with the New Directions and went to grab his knapsack.

* * *

The second Kurt got out of the elevator to the fourth floor, he could smell Sebastian's cooking. He smiled and was about to open the door when it was yanked open.

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed. "How'd it go? Who else was there? Tell me everything."

"Well, remember Harmony? From the NYADA mixer? She goes there now and is a frontrunner for Elphaba," Kurt said, dropping his bag onto the floor while being forcefully dragged to the couch.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that mixer," Rachel groaned. "I can't believe we freaked out over that. Anyway, any other talented people? Or a bunch of _American Idol_ rejects?"

"Yeah, a couple guys came on for Fiyero, but the callback went to this douche named Doug Sheridan..."

"Oh my God, I've heard of him. He's dating that pop star...oh, what's his name? Sebastian!"

"Yeah?" Sebastian called from the kitchen.

"What's the name of that pop star who looks like the guy from _Smash_?"

"Sean Hewitt?"

"Yeah, that's him. It's all over _TMZ_."

"Do I look like someone who watches _TMZ_?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you do watch _Treme_." Sebastian walked into the living room.

"It's called hate-watching!" Kurt replied, pursing his lips.

The door flew open and Blaine walked in. He yanked off his shoes and flopped down on the couch next to Kurt.

"Rough day?" Sebastian asked.

"Terrible," Blaine mumbled. "I got my first celebrity chaffeur job and all Joan Rivers does is ask me who I'm wearing and go on about her face lifts. I hope Sam's better off at the modeling agency."

"I don't wanna go back there," Sam's voice moaned. He trudged over, dropped to the floor, and his head fell into Blaine's lap. "Those models are more bitchy than Santana on a bad day."

"What's all the yelling about?" Finn came out of his and Rachel's room, rubbing his eyes.

"No one's yelling." Kurt looked at his stepbrother. "How much did you drink last night?"

"I think, like, two beers." Finn tried to count on his fingers, but clutched his forehead.

"Obviously, someone can't hold his liqour," Sebastian muttered. "Rachel, I think you should keep a closer eye on him when he gets off work."

"Sebastian's right," Rachel agreed, and then she shook her head. "Did I really just say that?"

"Well, we're all here now, so...dinner's ready." Sebastian went back into the kitchen. "Italian night! Carbonara with Minestrone, calamari, and, for dessert, Zabaione. Come on."

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_The Morning After_ (Maureen McGovern) - Kurt


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, for the second part of the callbacks, you are free to sing anything that is not from _Wicked_, understood?" The director announced. Kurt sighed and racked his brain for a song while Tracy got onstage and began to sing Christina Aguilera's "_Come On Over_". Then it came to him: the one song that probably said the most about how he felt about who he was...and the related movie that he, Sebastian, Blaine, and Rachel had gone to see seven times in theaters.

"Excellent, Tracy," the director commended. "Kurt, you're up." Kurt took a deep breath and moved onstage, handing the pianist some sheet music.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling since this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_"

* * *

"So it's been a really tough decision, but we've made it," the director said. Everyone was gathered backstage. "Tracy, Doug, Harmony, and Kurt, you are not Glinda, Fiyero, Elphaba, or Boq. But all four of you are understudies for the roles. I'm really sorry, guys. I know how much you wanted it." The director turned to leave, but Harmony caught his arm.

"Wait, Mr. Campion, you don't understand," she breathed. "I _need_ this role." Kurt raised an eyebrow. Sure, he was disappointed, but it was Broadway.

"Miss Levin, I understand the difficulty of not being cast. You four will still appear in the show, only as students at Shiz." Campion pried Harmony's hand from his jacket and walked away.

"Well, that's showbiz." Tracy picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "At least we're in the show, right?"

"Damn, I thought my rendition of "_Bennie and the Jets_" would do it," Doug mumbled.

"I can't believe it. Denial." Harmony was off in her own little world. "This is what it feels like, huh?"

"Is she okay?" Tracy whispered to Kurt.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," he shrugged.

* * *

Kurt was standing on the subway pad when someone bumped into him. He turned around to see a familiar face.

"Oh, hey, Kurt, how's it going?" Brody looked a little flustered. "How's Rachel?"

"She's great," Kurt said shortly before turning back towards the tracks. "I see you're well."

"Yeah, I, uh, was just heading home when some asshole shoved me to the side and I bumped into you," he explained. "Sorry about that."

"Well, it was nice to see you again. I gotta go." Kurt hitched up his knapsack and moved towards the arriving train when Brody grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Kurt, hold on a sec," he said. Kurt yanked his arm away. "There's something else Rachel doesn't know and you can't tell her, please. You see," Kurt reached into his pocket and pressed the record button on his phone, "she was my..."

"Your what? Your beard?" When Brody didn't respond, Kurt's eyes widened. "Hold on, seriously?"

"Yeah," Brody muttered, looking at the tile floor. "There was another reason I was always over at the apartment. Can we talk about this in a more private place?"

"Um, no, we can't." Kurt eyed Brody suspiciously. "After everything that's happened, I don't trust you." His other hand reached into his back pocket for his can of mace.

"Kurt, come on, man. I'm not gonna hurt you." Brody inched closer to Kurt.

"The fact that you just said that is enough to know that you were going to. I'll see you, Brody." Kurt stepped onto the train quickly and the doors closed.

* * *

"Rach?" Kurt entered the townhouse and was a little unnerved by the stillness. Usually, when he got home, Sebastian was cooking and Finn was occasionally lying in a recliner watching TV. "Seb? Anyone?"

"Congratulations!" Sebastian, Rachel, Blaine, Sam, and Finn jumped out from behind the couch. Kurt jumped about a foot into the air and clutched his chest, panting.

"Don't do that!" he gasped. "I didn't get the role."

"We know, but you're an understudy and that's still something." Sam clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Look, I'm a little freaked out and this did not help." Kurt sat down on the couch. Sebastian and Rachel flopped down next to him.

"Kurt, babe, what happened?" Sebastian hugged him. Kurt dug his phone out of his pocket and played the recording. A minute later, Rachel looked scandalized, Finn pissed, Blaine confused, and Sebastian was rubbing Kurt's back.

"He spent all that time in the Bushwick apartment because he wanted Kurt? You've got to be fucking kidding." Everyone looked up, shocked. Rachel never swore. "Look, no offense, Kurt, but he said he was straight when I met him."

"Was he auditioning or something?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"No, it was in the subway. He bumped into me," Kurt explained.

"You're not taking the subway alone," Blaine spoke up. "I don't know what this guy is thinking and I don't like it."

"Just promise not to go bat-shit crazy again. We don't need someone else in a wheelchair." Sebastian clutched Kurt's hand.

"_We will always be with you_

_Makes no difference where your road takes you to_

_Even if we're apart, now we're joined at the heart_

_Though our moment may be gone_

_You and us will still live on_

_We will always be with you_

_We'll be by your side whatever you do_

_Other memories may fade_

_But the ones that we made are eternal as a a star_

_Now we're part of who you are_,"

Rachel, Sebastian, Blaine, Sam, and Finn all sang together.

"Thanks, guys," Kurt smiled. His phone rang. Looking down, he chuckled. "Even when they're over five-hundred miles away, Niff still knows when to ruin the moment." He answered it. "Hey, guys."

"Kurt?" It was Jeff. "You and Seb need to come home now. Please, you have to."

"Whoa, Jeff, take a deep breath. What's wrong?"

"It's Nick," Jeff's voice broke. "He's really sick. Doctor says it's life-threatening. Nicky could die. Please come home."

* * *

_**A/N**_: Please leave reviews?

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_Let It Go_ (_Frozen_) - Kurt

-_I Will Always Be with You_ (_All Dogs Go to Heaven 2_) - Rachel, Sebastian, Blaine, Sam, and Finn


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: Sorry this took so long. Nick's diagnosis took forever to decide on. And yes, I'm well aware the second half of the chapter diverts from the main story, but it does get around to intertwining with the main plot.

* * *

"Slow down, Jeff," Kurt said quickly. "Take a breath and tell me what's going on."

"The doctor wouldn't tell me what's wrong with him," Jeff choked out. "He said it's because I'm not family. I don't know where his parents are and Nate doesn't answer the phone. Please, Kurt, please come back to Westerville."

"Okay, Jeff, I'll be there as soon as I can," Kurt promised before the line went dead. "_Merde_."

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked, worry etched in his face.

"Nick's in the hospital," Kurt replied. "Jeff doesn't know what it is. We should go support them."

"What about _Wicked_?" Rachel looked up from her spot on the couch next to Finn.

"I know it's a once-in-a-lifetime shot, but friends come first," Kurt called, walking into his bedroom. "Seb, you coming?"

* * *

The plane touched down at the Port Columbus International Airport at 10:30 the next morning. Kurt was grateful they took a nonstop flight, having been trapped between a man who snored the whole time and a woman who wouldn't stop talking on the phone. Sebastian was sitting across the aisle and Kurt was a little unnerved by how much he was talking with the two guys he sat between.

"So what did they talk about?" Kurt asked on the drive to Dalton Academy.

"Honestly, it was mostly them fawning over me," Sebastian replied. "I told them I was married and they tried to be subtle."

"Well, we're here," Kurt said shortly before getting out of the car.

"Kurt, come on!" Sebastian protested, running after his hsuband. "I couldn't change seats! The plane was full!"

Kurt entered Dalton and heard the familiar harmonizing from the rehearsal room. He smiled and walked down the hall. Sebastian ran behind him.

"Well, looks like you lot have been practicing," Kurt observed. He was then bombarded with hugs and high-fives.

"I take it you heard about Nick?" Joel whispered. Kurt nodded. "Jeff's a wreck. He spends all his free time at the hospital. Nick's been really sick for the past couple months; vomiting, diarrhea, loss of appetite..."

"How do you know all this?" Sebastian asked.

"I have the room next to them," Joel said this as if it were obvious. "I hear _everything_ that comes out of their room. Wayne, my now-ex-roommate, bailed because of the noise. I think he's bunking with Quint now."

"No, he's with Cameron. I'm with Ted," Quint put in. "Hey, Kurt, how's your marriage?"

"It's marvelous," Kurt said, hand-in-hand with Sebastian. "And guess what?"

"You've been cast in a Broadway production of _Wicked_?"

"How did you know that?" Kurt looked at Louis, who cleared his throat.

"Well, if any one of us was going to be on Broadway first, it'd be you," Louis said, speaking quickly. "We were about to go to the hospital to check up on Niff. Want to come with?"

* * *

"Room thirty-six," the nurse said, glancing up at the group of boys.

"Coincidence?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Doubt it," Josh muttered. "Probably asked for it." Josh pushed the door open and Jeff ran over to them.

"He's asleep," he whispered, "but I'm glad you guys are here."

"Hey, Jeff." Kurt hugged the tall blond Warbler.

"Hey, Kurt, Sebastian, thanks for coming," Jeff smiled; his eyes were red from crying. "Congrats on the show, Kurt. I saw it on Seb's Facebook."

"You posted it on Facebook?" Kurt swatted his husband. "Can no one's private life be private anymore?"

"Hey, guys," Nick's voice spoke; his voice was hoarse. The group huddled around his bed. "It's so great to see you all. Kurt, Bas, it's been too long."

"Anyone tell you what it is?" Sebastian sat down in the chair previously occupied by Jeff.

"Stage IA melanoma, I overheard the nurse earlier," Jeff whispered. "I Googled it and it said that the survival rates are really high, but what if Nicky's in the four percent that dies?"

"Jeff, he'll fight it and live," Kurt promised.

"But I might..." Nick started to say, but Joel put a hand over his mouth.

"Nicholas Wayne Duval, don't you dare talk like that," he admonished. "You are the strongest one of us, Nick. Besides, who's going to drive us all insane if you died?"

"Jeff can," Nick chuckled.

"True, but what's Niff with Nick?" Cameron put in. "You and Jeff are the backbone of the Warblers. There, I said it since no one else would."

"Really?" Jeff looked up, wiping his eyes.

"Yes," Sebastian nodded. "If anyone can bring us up when we're down, it's you two.

"_Many nights we've prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts is a hopeful song_

_We barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains_

_Long before we knew we could._"

Kurt smiled and took his husband's hand.

"_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_It's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe_

_Somehow you will_

_You will when you believe._"

"You guys are the best friends ever," Nick said, looking around the room, beaming.

* * *

Upon return to Dalton, Kurt saw Hunter and Quint having a very animated argument.

"Hey, guys, thought you made a truce?" He stepped in between them just as Hunter raised his fist.

"Carpenter has some dirt on me that I'd prefer not get out," Hunter growled.

"Quint?" Kurt turned to the redheaded Warbler with a stern look.

"But he's being such a dick!" Quint complained. "What he really is is a liar. Remember six months ago when he said that he was sorry for being an asshole?" Kurt nodded. "Ever since you and Seb left, he's started up again."

"You're just saying that because you never came to terms with the fact that us sleeping together meant nothing!" Hunter snapped.

"No, Quint's right," Joel called, passing by, hand-in-hand with Rory. "I say we vote someone new to replace Hunter."

"Richardson, shut the fuck up!" Hunter advanced on the shorter boy. Kurt held him back. Joel shrugged and kept walking.

"He's just like McDaniels," Kelvin commented, arriving behind Kurt, "sans the physical abuse and BDSM fetish."

Hunter made a move towards Kelvin but was grabbed by Sebastian. "Hunter, relax," Sebastian said calmly.

"You know, Hunter, if you don't stop threatening people, I will tell them," Kurt said, smirking a little. Hunter flushed and, wrenching away from Sebastian, stormed off, mumbling under his breath.

"I don't know how you do it, babe," Sebastian marveled. "I don't think I have ever seen you lose your cool. I mean, the occasional outburst, but never losing your shit completely."

* * *

"Kelvin, where are you going?" Kurt asked. The boy had just gotten up to leave rehearsals. "You still have half an hour."

"There's something I have to go do," Kelvin replied. "And it's in everyone's best interest that you guys don't get involved. However, I do need a favor."

Ten minutes later, Sebastian was at the wheel of his rented Sedan, driving Kelvin to Carmel High. Kurt sat in the passenger seat, reading a _Vogue_.

"Remind me why we're going to your old school again." Sebastian gripped the steering wheel, waiting for a green light.

"There's a show choir committee meeting to discuss the mistreatment Isaac McDaniels inflicts on Vocal Adrenaline," Kelvin said. "Jay and Ellen called and said that I should be there, considering his abuse is why I left."

* * *

"Kelvin Elias Wolfe," Kelvin said in a loud, clear voice, sitting before of the five show choir committee members. "I was a victim, Your Highnesses, of Isaac McDaniels. He had this broom closet in the back of the auditorium that he referred to as the "Red Room". It was like something out of _Fifty Shades of Grey_. I... I actually don't want to talk about the specifics. But the reason I left Carmel is because McDaniels... he threatened the lives of myself and my boyfriend if I didn't work my butt off at Nationals."

"Thank you, Mr. Wolfe," a balding man with a mustache said. "Next up is Ellen Sharice Schulze."

Ellen walked in and hugged Kelvin briefly before taking the seat in front of the desk. "Ellen Sharice Schulze. McDaniels menaced us with a leather whip when we misstepped during a rehearsal. He had threatened me many times, but Kelvin was there to stop him. He was like a knight in shining turtleneck." Out of the corner of her eye, Ellen could see Kelvin cracking up and she smiled.

"My name is Jayson Terrance Snider and... uh... McDaniels, he..." Jay cleared his throat. "Can I talk to just one person about this, please?" The balding man nodded and Jay was led into another room with a young man. Kelvin became worried. _What could McDaniels have done that would make such a happy guy like Jay so nervous?_

* * *

"From the testimony of every current member of Vocal Adrenaline, the committee has voted unanimously," a woman with graying hair said. McDaniels stood in front of them, anxiously fidgeting. "Isaac Winick McDaniels, with the support and approval of the Ohio State School District, you are hereby fired from Carmel High for the mistreatment of your teenage charges. Collect your belongings and leave as soon as possible. This meeting is adjourned."

Jay and Ellen followed Kelvin out of the school; Jay was still looking uneasy.

"Jay, are you okay?" Kelvin said in a low voice. Jay nodded silently. "Come on, man, we've been best friends since fifth grade. You can't lie to me." Jay looked around and whispered into Kelvin's ear.

"He WHAT?!" Surrounding students stopped and stared at Kelvin, who coughed. "Sorry, everyone. Carry on."

"You can't tell anyone else, Kel," Jay whispered. "No one can ever find out about this. Promise me."

"But..."

"Kel, please, promise me you won't tell a soul." Jay looked desperate.

"I promise."

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_When You Believe_ (_The Prince of Egypt_) - Sebastian and Kurt


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_: I've been thinking-I have a sure idea for what McDaniels did to Jay; the problem is the story's rating. I want to leave this with a T rating and it's kind of a dark sexual thing... you know what, just PM me for details.

* * *

Kelvin sat on the bus back towards Dalton, seething over what Jay had told him. He wasn't going to let McDaniels get away with a simple termination. After all the physical and emotional abuse he'd been put through, Kelvin was going to make Isaac McDaniels pay.

"Hey, Kelvin." A voice broke into his thoughts. He opened his eyes to see a curly-haired boy smiling at him. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't." Kelvin racked his brain. He recognized the face, just not a name.

"It's me, Aaron?" The boy raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you don't remember me, Kel. You were my first boyfriend."

"Oh my God, I remember now." Kelvin snapped his fingers. "You got me through the hell that was freshman year."

"You were always getting sent to the principal, Kel," Aaron reminisced, "because of all the fights you and Jesse St. James got into."

"He was a dick, that's not my fault."

"Yeah, he was," Aaron nodded. "So where are you headed?"

"Dalton Academy," Kelvin replied. "I go there now. I have to redo my entire senior year there. Some stupid prep school rule."

"I'm actually at Ohio State now," Aaron said, smiling. "I have a boyfriend too."

"That's great," Kelvin nodded. "Who is he?"

"Well, the thing with him as that he's in a wheelchair. He has no legs, a result from Dysmelia." Kelvin raised an eyebrow.

"Are you talking about Matt Cordell?" Kelvin's voice rose a little.

"Yeah, he and I have been going out for about three weeks..." Aaron saw the look on Kelvin's face. "Th-this is my stop." He quickly grabbed his knapsack before jumping off the bus.

Kelvin scoffed to himself. "He wouldn't cheat on me," he muttered to himself. "He wouldn't fucking dare."

* * *

When Kelvin entered the rehearsal room, he was surprised to find everyone sitting quietly and listening to Sebastian, who was talking about song choices. Joel raised a hand.

"Yes, Joel, what is it now?" Sebastian sighed.

"May I sing something? I promise it's not inappropriate," he said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Fine. Just sing." Sebastian threw up his hands and plopped down on the couch next to Kurt. "I don't even care anymore," he grumbled. "Not like any of this is getting through to any of you anyway." Kurt stroked his husband's hair.

"_Anyone who had a heart_

_Could look at me_

_And know that I love you_

_Anyone who ever dreamed_

_Could look at me_

_And know I dream of you_

_Knowing I love you_

_So, anyone who had a heart_

_Would take me in their arms_

_And love me too, you_

_Couldn't really have a heart_

_And hug me like you hurt me and be so untrue_

_What am I to do?_"

Joel crooned in a smooth baritone voice. Rory was beaming and everyone else was taken aback. None of them had ever heard Joel sing like this before; even Kurt and Sebastian looked a little put off.

"Can I be the first to say, holy shit, Joel." Cameron stared wide-eyed at the brunet, who was grinning from ear to ear. "How come you never sang like that before?"

"Because no one would let me," he replied simply. "With Your Royal Warblerness parading his captainship over us all the time, I never even get a chance to speak."

"He's right," Dylan said. All heads turned to him. Dylan never said a word; he usually sat back and watched everyone else argue.

"Dylan, you-you can talk," Josh said, looking at the blond boy in surprise. "You never say anything."

"Well, of course I can talk," Dylan said. "I just never had anything to say... until now. Hunter's a control freak, no doubt about that."

"Who in here sounds just like fucking Tim Curry?" Hunter asked, walking into the room. "I could hear that from my room. McCarthy, was that you?"

"No." Cameron shook his head.

"O'Donnell?" Josh shook his head. "Then who was it?"

"It was Joel," Jeff said. He'd been sitting in the corner, hugging his legs to himself. Jeff barely spoke during rehearsals anymore.

"You're fucking kidding me. _Richardson_ was singing?" Hunter sneered. Joel rolled his eyes and was about to say something, but Hunter cut him off. "Don't lie to me, people. I want to know right now who was singing _Anyone Who Had a Heart_."

"_Knowing I love you_

_So, anyone who had a heart_

_Would take me in their arms_

_And love me too, you_

_Couldn't really have a heart_

_And hug me like you hurt me and be so untrue_

_What am I to do?_

_Every time you go away_

_I always say_

_This time it's goodbye here_

_Loving you the way I do_

_I take it back_

_Without you, I die here_

_Knowing I love you_

_So, anyone who had a heart_

_Would take me in their arms_

_And love me too, you_

_Couldn't really have a heart_

_And hug me like you hurt me and be so untrue._"

"No way," Hunter muttered. "Where's the hidden iPod? I don't believe this for a goddamn second. Richardson can sing like this? It's fucking unreal."

"Well, I can, thank you very much," Joel snapped, striding over to the taller boy and shoving him into the former council table. "And I have had just about enough of you, Hunter Clarington."

"I'd be careful who I mess with, Richardson," Hunter growled.

"Shut up," Joel snapped, grabbing the front of Hunter's blazer. "I don't give a rat's ass about your scholarship or whatever military school you came from. I'm done sitting idly by while you bully the Warblers. I'm ending it. _Now_." Joel turned to the Warblers and raised his left hand. "All in favor of voting Hunter out of the Warblers, raise your hand." For a moment, no one dared to follow. "Come on, guys, he can't do this to us anymore."

Kelvin slowly raised his hand, followed by Cameron and Josh, and Dylan, Kyle, and Ryan's hands went up. Other Warblers began to stand up and verbally agree.

"I think it's just about unanimous," Joel said, turning back to Hunter, only to briefly see the older boy's fist before it connected with his face.

* * *

"Joel?" Kurt lightly tapped the brunet's face. "If you can hear me, just move a finger or something." Joel whimpered a little and swatted at Kurt's hand. Kurt sighed in relief. "You're okay."

"Jesus, Joel, what brought that on?" Kyle asked, sitting up from his spot next to the infirmary bed. "You have a big mouth, but you've never directly challenged anyone before."

"I was beside myself," Joel whispered. "I've handled assholes before, but never one with as huge an ego as Hunter."

"You have some visitors, Mr. Richardson," Nurse Bacharach said softly, opening the door to reveal Blaine, Sam, Finn, and Rachel.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Joel sat up slightly and smiled.

"We came to visit everyone," Blaine explained, "and Sebastian said that you were in the infirmary."

"Dude, you got one heck of a shiner starting there," Finn said.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Joel did something that we were all afraid to do," Cameron grinned. "He stood up to Hunter for all of us. Thank you, Joel."

"No problem." Joel nodded. "Just remember this next time you decide shoot down one of my suggestions."

"Look, a mash-up of "_When Doves Cry_" and "_1999_" just doesn't work," Josh sighed.

"Hey, Joel." Jeff walked in and embraced the shorter boy. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How's Nick?"

"Doctor says he's not responding to the treatment." Jeff bit his lip. "I'm scared."

"Hey, you know Nick," Joel consoled. "He never gives up. He'll be up and annoying us all in no time."

"You sure?" Jeff's eyes watered.

"I'm positive."

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_Anyone Who Had a Heart_ (Dionne Warwick; cover by Tim Curry) - Joel


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_: Okay, I caved. What happened to Jay is briefly mentioned in this chapter with the possibility of being expanded on later.

* * *

Sebastian sat on a bench outside the Dalton rehearsal room the next morning, stroking Kurt's hair. Kurt had remarked that the bench was the same one where he'd met Nick and Jeff.

"I love you, baby," Sebastian whispered. "I never thought my life would feel as complete as it does right now."

"I love you too, Seb," Kurt smiled. "I'm so glad you came into my life... well, you know what I mean." Sebastian grinned and kissed Kurt gently.

"Hey, guys." Joel walked by on his way to the cafeteria. His left eye was dark and he held an ice pack in one hand.

"Hey, Joel." Kurt sat up. "How's your face feeling?"

"It's better," Joel shrugged. "Doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"We told the headmaster about Hunter and we haven't heard back yet," Sebastian said. "What he did to you – although you have to admit, you _did_ provoke him – it was still uncalled for."

"Morning, everyone," Ted yawned, still rubbing his eyes. When he saw Joel's black eye, he coughed. "Shit, Joel. I still cannot believe you stood up for us, especially after we... you know."

"All those times you guys told me that I'm worthless." Joel folded his arms across his chest, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, those." Ted looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, man."

"It's cool, Teddy." Joel hugged the smaller boy. "I'm not all torn up over it."

Louis walked by just then and raised his hand for a high-five. Joel accepted it. "You know, that black eye makes you twenty percent cooler."

"I'm not already cool?" Joel pretended to pout.

"Hey, Louis, never pegged you for a Brony," Kyle snickered, slinging an arm over Louis' shoulder.

"Shut it, He Who Constantly Watches _High School Musical_." Louis tousled the blond boy's hair. "If I hear _You Are the Music in Me_ out of that room one more time this week, I'm busting the door down. It's bad enough my Skype calls to Ally are interrupted by your singing."

"It's like we never left," Kurt murmured and Sebastian smirked.

"Could be worse though," Sebastian mused. "Hunter and Quint could be tearing each other's throats out by now."

"Shut up and leave him alone!" Quint's voice yelled.

"Well, that was fast," Sebastian grumbled as the small gathering of boys ran towards the cafeteria to find Quint confronting lacrosse player Taylor Garris, who was holding a freshman by the collar.

"Or what, Carpenter?" Taylor sneered. "You going to hit me? I dare you, twerp." Louis and Joel caught Quint just as he lunged for the larger boy.

"Let me go!" Quint shouted. The two held on and proceeded to drag Quint from the room and into the rehearsal room. "Why the fuck did you stop me?" He snapped at Louis and Joel once they released him.

"Do you really want to spend the next month in traction?" Louis reasoned.

"That kid did nothing wrong." Quint was indignant. "He was just sitting there and then Garris decided to make him his target."

"Some people are jerks, Quint," Joel said calmly. "It's just the way it is. Sure, we don't like it, but, trust me, you can't protect everyone. Some people don't appreciate being saved."

"How would you know?" Quint looked up at Joel, who turned away.

"Back in junior high, there was this guy – he was very much like Taylor Garris – except he was small; hell, he was smaller than me. He was the brains, his best friend was the brawn. They loved to make my life miserable. One day, they laid off and I saw their little gang about to beat up this kid. I didn't know the guy, but I stepped in front of him and told the guys off. You know what I got in return for my good deed?" Quint shook his head. "I got beaten up. Not by the assholes, but by the kid himself. He said that he didn't need help, especially from someone like me."

"I'm so sorry, Joel," Quint whispered.

"It's fine," he shrugged. "Just try to remember that next time you want to play hero." Joel was silent for a moment. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys later." Without another word or glance to anyone, he walked upstairs.

"What's going on with Joel?" Rory asked, coming into the room. "I said hi to him and he didn't even look at me."

"We should go support Jeff," Louis suggested. The others nodded and herded into a Dalton bus.

* * *

Nick was asleep when Kurt, Sebastian, Rory, Louis, and Quint entered room 36. Jeff was dozing off, stroking Nick's hand.

"Hi, Jeff," Kurt whispered. The blond looked up and smiled.

"Hey, guys. Nick's been out for a couple hours. He's been throwing up all night." Jeff brushed a strand of hair from Nick's face.

"Any updates?" Louis put an arm around Jeff.

"Before he fell asleep, he promised me that we would graduate together." Jeff wiped his tears away. "The doctor said that if the treatments don't work, within two months, Nicky could be..." Louis placed a hand over Jeff's mouth.

"_Don't leave me this way_

_I can't survive_

_Can't stay alive_

_Without your love_

_Oh, baby, don't leave me this way_

_I can't exist_

_I'll surely miss your tender kiss_

_Don't leave me this way_"

The boys huddled Jeff into a group hug.

* * *

Kelvin sat outside Carmel High School and, seeing Jay come out, honked his horn twice, the same signal they used since Kelvin got his car.

"Kel, what are you doing here?" Jay leaned in the window

"You and I are going to get revenge on that sadistic creep," Kelvin replied calmly.

"Kelvin, no, just don't do this, please," Jay pleaded.

"No one – and I mean _no one_ – gets away with sodomizing my best friend with a broom handle. You know I will never let this go, even if you want to. Isaac McDaniels has caused us more than enough grief for a lifetime. It's time we end him."

"Kel, is there something you're not telling me?" Jay raised an eyebrow. Kelvin looked away and sniffled. "Come on, man, what is it?" Tears slid down Kevin's cheeks.

"M-Matt's cheating on me."

"What makes you think that?" Jay put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I ran into my ex, Aaron, yesterday and he said that he has a boyfriend. I asked him if it was Matt... and he said yes."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Jay ran to get into the car and embraced Kelvin. "And your vindictive side wants to go to Ohio State to make him admit it?"

"Bingo," Kelvin said.

"Let's get going then." Jay put on his seatbelt and held Kelvin's hand tight.

"What about—?"

"Another day, Kel," Jay cut in. "We can deal with McDaniels some other time."

* * *

Kelvin took a deep, shuddering breath before he knocked on dorm 237. The door opened and a tall, wiry boy of about 19 stood in front him.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, is Matt here?" Kelvin bit his lip.

"Hold on," the boy said. "Matt! Someone's here to see you!" A wheelchair squeaked and Matt came to the door.

"Hey, Kel, what are you doing here?" Matt smiled.

"Is it true?" Kelvin whispered.

"Is what true? What's going on?"

"Is it true, Matt?" Kelvin's voice rose. Matt's roommate looked up from behind his textbook. Matt seemed to lean back in his chair a little.

"Kel, I have no idea what you're talking about." Kelvin fought tears back; the look on Matt's face was so innocent, so oblivious that he almost believed that Aaron may have just been lying to him. But then he remembered that Aaron responded to Matt's name and that only angered him more.

"Do you know Aaron Downing?"

"Who?" Matt shook his head.

"Matt, you've had the guy over four times in the past week," Matt's roommate interrupted.

"Sean, shut the fuck up!" Matt snapped. "Okay, fine, I know him. Why?"

"Not only did you just lie to me, Matthew Bayer Cordell, but you've been sleeping with him as well," Kelvin spat.

"Whoa, Kelvin, don't you dare accuse me of cheating." Matt put his hands up. "How do you even know the guy?"

"He was my first boyfriend." The look on Matt's face was priceless. Kelvin wished he had a camera. "And you don't even deny it. Well, now I know who you really are." Kelvin turned to leave, but Matt caught his arm.

"Kel, wait, please." Kelvin yanked his arm away.

"Don't call me ever again, you legless whore," he hissed before storming out of the building. Once he got into the car, he broke down in Jay's lap.

"Shh, Kel," Jay consoled. "It'll be okay."

"He's a goddamn whore, Jay," Kelvin sobbed. "I wish I never met him."

"Remember how you were before you met Matt? You were withdrawn after what McDaniels did to you. Matt brought you back to us. Sure, he's a dick who can't keep it to just you, but you gotta admit, he did help make you who you are today."

"It just hurts so much." Kelvin clutched his chest; he could feel his heart breaking.

"I know, but I'll help you through it. After all, you are my best friend."

"You're mine too."

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_Don't Leave Me This Way_ (Thelma Houston) - Jeff


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few days, Kelvin moped around Dalton Academy and ignored anyone who tried to talk to him. He'd stayed out of Warbler rehearsals and overheard in the rec room that Nick was starting to respond to the cancer treatments. One afternoon, after rehearsals had been let out, he walked into the room and picked up a stray guitar. Tapping into the lessons from his childhood, he began to play.

"_I can think of younger days_

_When living for my life_

_Was everything a man could want to do_

_I could never see tomorrow_

_But I was never told about the sorrows_

_And how can you mend a broken heart?_

_How can you stop the rain from falling down?_

_How can you stop the sun from shining?_

_What makes the world go 'round?_

_How can you mend this broken man?_

_How can a loser ever win?_

_Please help me mend my broken heart_

_And let me live again._"

Kelvin put down the guitar and began to sob, only to hear a nearby door open. He looked up and saw Louis standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Louis whispered. "We, uh, we're really sorry about Matt. Want me to kick his ass?" Kelvin smiled and sniffled.

"No, it's okay." Louis sat down next to the taller boy and put an arm around him.

"I know a broken heart is rough. Ally broke up with me last night." Louis kicked at the carpet.

"After all you did to get her back?" Kelvin looked at Louis wide-eyed.

"She said it's because I'm a neglectful boyfriend. Selfish bitch goes to school _three-and-a-half-hours_ away. Does she honestly expect me to go there every fucking night?" Louis was silent for a moment. "Hey, Kel?"

"Yeah?"

"I've always wondered something. It's not a big deal, but not many guys are named Kelvin." Kelvin chuckled and cleared his throat.

"Since my dad died a few weeks before I was born, she turned to drugs and—according to my uncle—was wasted so often that when I was actually born, she was so out of it when she picked my name that the birth certificate reads 'Kelvin' instead of 'Kevin'. I grew up with questions about it and when I was told the truth, I decided that it's unique and learned to live with it."

"Wow. She still—?"

"No, she quit on my eleventh birthday," Kelvin replied. "She finally decided to be a good mom."

"Hmm." Louis nodded. "But, back to what I was going to say, I sometimes wonder about dating a guy. Hell, it's probably the same, but if it's a guy you can actually see every day." He was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry. I was trying to comfort you and all I did was talk about myself. I got something that I really hope cheers you up.

"_There's one thing that makes me happy_

_That makes my whole life worthwhile_

_And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile_

_I really am so happy_

_Your smile fills me with glee_

_I give a smile, I get a smile, and that's so special to me_

_'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam_

_Tell me what more can I say to make you see that I do_

_It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam_

_Yes, it always makes my day_

_Come on, everypony, smile, smile, smile_

_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine_

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine_

_Come on, everypony, smile, smile, smile_

_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine_

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine_

_Come on, everypony, smile, smile, smile_

_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine_

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine_

_Smile... smile... smile... smile!_

_Come on and smile_

_Come on and smile!_"

Kelvin chuckled and clapped. Louis seemed to snap back to reality and spun around to see Kurt, Sebastian, Quint, and Kyle standing at the door. Kurt and Sebastian looked on in amusement, Quint seemed to be surprised, and Kyle was smirking.

"Oh, hey, guys," Kelvin called to the others. Louis stood, frozen and unable to speak. "That really helped. Thanks for helping me feel better, Louis." Kelvin touched the short boy's shoulder and left the room.

"Well, that was very entertaining." Kyle walked over to Louis. "You really conveyed the show's message, Louis."

"I don't think I have ever seen you so energetic," Quint remarked.

"We're going to need this energy for Regionals," Kurt said. Sebastian waved a hand in front of Louis' face.

"I think he's gone," Sebastian observed. "Having been caught in the midst of a guilty pleasure may have royally screwed him up."

"Louis, can you hear me?" Kyle put his face up to Louis, only to receive silence. "Guys, I don't think he's breathing."

* * *

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Jeff asked as Kurt, Sebastian, Quint, and Kyle followed a nurse past room 36. "Is someone hurt?"

"It's Louis," Quint explained, stopping in front of Jeff. "He went into some sort of trance."

"What happened?"

"Kurt, Seb, Kyle, and I overheard him trying to cheer Kelvin up with a song from that _My Little Pony_ show and when he saw us, he... I don't know how to put this... I guess he just zoned out." Quint sighed, defeated.

"Here, this'll bring him back." Jeff waved to the nurse. "Bring him back this way." She turned and wheeled the bed back over to room 36. Sebastian and Quint hoisted Louis' comatose body and carried him over to Nick's bed.

"What the hell happened to him?" Nick asked. Jeff bent down and kissed Nick passionately. Nick moaned into the kiss.

"Niff, stop making out so much!" Everyone looked up, surprised. "Where am I?"

"Wow, it did work," Quint mused.

"You're at the hospital, Louis," Sebastian explained calmly. "You tranced out."

"Oh, that," Louis didn't seem fazed, "that happens all the time." He paused for a moment. "Wait, did you guys..."

"We heard and saw everything." Kyle held up his phone.

"Kyle, give me the phone." Louis' voice was calm but dangerous. Recognizing the look on Louis' face, Kyle's smirk disappeared and he took a few steps back. "Give me that phone right now."

"Louis, remember what Miss Watson said." Quint tried to intervene but was simply pushed out of the way.

"Shut up, Quint," he snapped. "Hand it over, Kyle." Kyle ran down the hall with Louis in pursuit.

"How much you wanna bet Louis catches him?" Quint nudged Nick, who chuckled.

"Seems like you're doing a lot better, Nick," Kurt observed.

"I am feeling a lot better," Nick nodded, smiling. "The treatments really are helping."

"Hey, Kurt, you know what you should do?" Louis said, walking back over, Kyle's phone in hand. "Since everything's going pretty well over here, you should go back to New York and do _Wicked_."

"Louis, you suck," Kyle grumbled, rubbing his forearm.

"Well, I don't want to leave you guys so soon." Kurt tousled Jeff's hair. "Nick, promise me something."

"Anything, Kurt." Nick smiled.

"You fight the cancer as hard as you can, alright?" Nick nodded and embraced Kurt. "When you're cancer-free, you're all coming to see the show, I promise."

* * *

_**A/N**_: Reviews? Please leave reviews. They motivate me to write faster.

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_How Can You Mend a Broken Heart_ [The BeeGees] - Kelvin

-_Smile Song_ [_My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_] - Louis


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**_: Yes, I know it seems sort of short and rushed, but please just work with me here. I'm trying to get stories updated.

* * *

A week passed and everything seemed to be returning to normal—well, as normal as things could get considering the circumstances. Joel's black eye faded and he was back to openly criticizing just about everything during Warbler rehearsal; Kelvin's mood brightened after some healthy relationship advice from Kurt and Sebastian; Nick's treatments were going really well and the doctors had noticed a significant positive change in the results.

"I overheard one of the doctors saying that if it keeps up like this, you'll be cancer-free within a few months," Jeff said, beaming.

"You know what I noticed?" Nick spoke up. Everyone—Jeff, Kurt, Sebastian, Blaine, Sam, and Joel—looked up. "It seems like really bad things happen to us. I mean, that whole madness with Blaine a little over a year ago," Blaine flushed, "this cancer thing. It's like someone's writing our lives." No one saw Joel slip out of the room. A minute later, a nurse came in and injected Nick with a sedative.

"He needs to get some rest," she explained. "He's been up for at least twenty hours; he'll be talking nonsense around now." Joel came back into the room, looking as innocent as possible. No one noticed.

* * *

Kelvin walked down the second floor corridor when he heard a crash from one of the dorms. He ran towards the noise to find the door to room 35 slightly open; he gently peered inside to find a broken lamp on the floor and Louis lying face-down on the bed.

"Louis?" Kelvin asked quietly. "A-are you okay?" Louis sat up, his face red and tear-stained.

"Kelvin, how much did you hear?"

"I didn't hear anything," Kelvin said quickly. "I just heard a crash and came running. What happened?"

"Remember my girlfriend, Ally?" Kelvin nodded. "Fucking bitch wants me back a week after calling me a neglectful dick. She said Liam—that extraordinary bastard—was too much to handle. I mean, I could've told her that—and I have. Several times. He's a fucking player; he doesn't give two shits about her. The only reason he wanted her was because I had her. I'm going to kick his ass."

"Louis, I have to tell you something." Kelvin sat beside Louis on the bed. "I just don't know how to say it."

"Just put it out there," he chuckled.

"I like you, you know, more than a friend." Kelvin kept his eyes downcast as he said this to avoid seeing Louis' expression. "But you don't like me back, because you're straight."

Louis was taken aback. No guy had ever admitted any interest in him; girls have flirted with him, quite frequently, which was also a surprise. He knew how much of a dick he was, but never thought that anyone would really be romantically interested. He turned to Kelvin and lifted his chin.

"I like you too, Kelvin," he said softly. "And, just so you know, I swing both ways."

* * *

"Rehearsals officially start tomorrow," Rachel said. She, Kurt, and Sebastian were sitting in Kurt's old room. "You could catch a red-eye flight and make it."

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on Nick and Jeff," Sebastian smiled. He and Rachel wholeheartedly agreed with Kurt returning to New York for _Wicked_.

"Come on, Kurt, this only happens once in a lifetime," Rachel coaxed. "Who knows, you might actually be up there opening night as Boq."

"I don't know—"

"Too late. We packed your bags and bought your tickets." Sam entered the room with two suitcases in hand.

"Guys!"

"I packed an extra three cans of mace just in case anyone—you know who I'm talking about—tries to mess with you, although I know you're perfectly capable of taking of yourself." Rachel patted the front of one of the suitcases. "Now get going. The plane leaves at midnight and you're going to be on it."

* * *

Kurt entered the main corridor of New York International Airport and looked around. It wasn't too busy, especially at four am, but the shops were just beginning to open. He went outside and hailed a cab, loading his suitcases into the trunk before giving the driver directions back to the townhouse.

Feeling well rested and with everything looking relatively the same, Kurt decided to practice before heading down to the rehearsals. Placing his iPod in the speaker port, he scrolled down to his _Wicked_ playlist. He took a deep breath and just before he began to sing, his phone buzzed. Letting the music run, he found a text from Sebastian.

"_Get there safe? -S?_"

Kurt smiled and texted back.

"_Yes, safe and sound in our townhouse. -K_"

From another room, something cluttered. Kurt shut his phone and, pulling out one of the cans of mace, went to investigate. He pushed open the door to his and Sebastian's room and found nothing. Next, he entered Finn and Rachel's room, only to find the same nothing.

"H-hello?" Kurt gingerly opened the door to Sam and Blaine's room and found a brown Cocker Spaniel puppy sitting on the bed, licking itself. "Lovely." He walked over and sat down; the dog climbed onto his lap and licked his face. "Where did Sam find you?" He opened his phone and speed-dialed Sam.

"Hey, Kurt."

"It's eight-thirty. Why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep," he said softly.

"Anyway, Sam, where did you get this dog?" Kurt scratched the dog's ears. "He's so cute."

"Aw, you found Captain Kirk," Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I found him outside one night on my way home, but the landlord said no pets allowed, so I've been hiding him."

"Does Blaine know?"

"Blaine's the one who named him," Sam said. "He even got him an Enterprise-shaped doggie bowl."

"You guys are such nerds. I can't believe I know you." Captain Kirk whined and lept off Kurt's lap, running over to his bowl. "Where's the dog food?"

"Behind the nightstand." Kurt got up and fetched the bag, pouring a generous amount and filling a bowl of water in the kitchen. "So are you going to rehearsals?"

"I was about to practice when I heard something," Kurt replied, placing the water in front of Captain Kirk. "Went into everyone's rooms and found Captain Kirk licking himself on your bed."

"Yeah, he does that a lot." Sam was clearly trying to keep from laughing. "Shouldn't you be heading for your rehearsal?"

"Why is everyone so concerned with my rehearsals?" Kurt shook his head and went to grab his iPod. "I'm here and I'm going to do the show. Just keep an eye on the Warblers with Seb for me, alright?"

"You got it." Sam hung up and Kurt sighed, pocketing a can of mace on his way out.

* * *

Sitting on the subway, Kurt found himself next to a very publicly-affectionate couple. He looked around for a better seat and found one—right next to a man who seemed very immersed in his newspaper. Grabbing his knapsack, Kurt moved into the seat. "Morning," he said.

"Oh, hey, Kurt." The paper was laid down to reveal a grinning Brody.

_Fuck._


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**_: This is the first story I've incorporated the season 6 newbies into, and, in this story's canon, the S4 and S6 new kids (sans Alistair and Myron) are all in the club together.

* * *

"Where you headed this early?" Brody was all charm and Kurt was hating himself for moving.

"Work," Kurt said calmly, not looking at Brody. "To my boring desk job at _my husband's_ father's law firm."

"Wait, you're married?" Brody's face fell. Kurt saw this out of his peripheral vision and smirked. "Who is he?"

"His name's Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe." Kurt pretended to examine his nails.

"Are you happy with him?" Kurt watched Brody's hand twitch and knew exactly where it was headed.

"Very, thank you." He scooted closer to the open aisle. "How's life for you?"

"It's alright. I mean, it's my fourth year at NYADA and I still haven't found any outside gigs," he sighed. "I'm always looking for a show that needs a stud for a male lead."

Kurt rolled his eyes and reached across Brody to tug the stop request rope.

"Damn, you been working out?" Kurt exhaled and got up.

"Nice to see you, Brody. This is my stop." The subway was coming to a stop.

"Kurt, hold on!" Brody held his arm out to stop Kurt from leaving. "You want to maybe hang out sometime?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "As friends, just friends, I promise."

"Yeah, maybe." Kurt got off the train as quick as he could and was finally able to take a deep breath.

* * *

Kurt walked into the auditorium, coffee in hand. He looked to the stage, finding two young women in the middle of "_What Is This Feeling_". He moved down the aisle and was pulled into a seat, nearly spilling his coffee.

"Hi, Kurt." Tracy smiled. "Where have you been? We're nearly done going through the first act."

"Just got in this morning from Ohio," he replied, straightening his cardigan and leaning back in the chair. "I needed to go visit some friends, but I was shanghaied into coming back for the show."

"Hey, Hummel." Kurt felt two arms drape over his shoulders. "How's it going?" He looked up to see Doug smiling at him. He must have had his skeptical look on, for Doug slid into the seat beside him. "Okay, look, I know I can be an abrasive douche upon the first meeting, but I'm not a bad guy."

"Wow, Doug, that is the most honest thing I've ever heard out of your mouth." Tracy reached over, tousling her stepbrother's hair. Doug scowled and produced a comb from his pocket, neatly styling his hair. "How's your hot-shot boyfriend, by the way?"

"He's fine, thanks, Trace," Doug sniffed before leaning in his seat. "What the hell is she doing?" Kurt looked up to see Harmony imitating the lead's movements exactly. "She got here before everyone else did."

"You know, I would not be surprised if she sabotaged Heather in some way," Tracy said. "Heather Curtis is a serious bitch. I don't wish harm on her but she could do to relax a little fucking bit and stop insulting everyone else." As Tracy said this, Heather Curtis was onstage, berating her co-star Janet Quigley for singing louder than her.

* * *

"Everyone, we have a sit-in consultant today," Sebastian announced to the group of talkative Warblers. "I'm sure most of you know Sam Evans, formerly of the New Directions."

"What is this? Bring all former competition to the Warblers so they can go back to their alumnus as a spy?" Hunter sat in his revolving chair, stroking Mr. Puss.

"Okay, Hunter, that's enough," Sebastian said, glaring at him. "I think I speak for everyone when I tell you that this arrogant, self-righteous attitude of yours has become too much trouble. I'm thinking we should relieve you of your captainship post for the time being."

"Wh-what—? You can't do that!" Hunter placed Mr. Puss on the desk and stood up.

"All in favor?" Sebastian sat as the other Warblers slowly raised their hands. Joel's hand flew up as soon as the words left Sebastian's mouth. Hunter watched in horror as more Warblers seemed to agree with Sebastian. Sam sat beside Sebastian in silence, only observing.

"B-but I—" he stammered.

"Looks like it's unanimous." Sebastian turned to Hunter. "You're excused from rehearsal for the day. Take your belongings and leave, please." Hunter silently grabbed his jacket and Mr. Puss before walking out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"So... are we going to vote a new captain?" Louis asked. All heads shot to him. "What? I wasn't suggesting anything. I was just asking."

"You should be our captain, Louis," Quint said. "You're a senior, aren't you?" Louis nodded. "Then you should lead us." A lot of the Warblers, even the freshmen who'd just been initiated, were nodding.

"You guys want _me_?" Louis leaned back in his seat between Joel and Rory, which he'd occupied to keep them from getting intimate. Since Nick wasn't present for him to yell at for making out with Jeff, he needed someone to scold.

"You're the one who always tries to keep the peace in here" Ted noted. "Especially when Hunter's being a dick. Besides, you've been in the Warblers the longest. Even before Nick and Jeff got here."

"All in favor of Louis becoming the new captain of the Warblers?" Jeff asked, raising his hand. Louis watched wide-eyed as all hands instantly flew up.

"Louis?" The brunet looked up at Sebastian, who offered him something. Louis accepted it and looked down at it.

"Wait a minute, where's the Warbler pin? This is a Mockingjay, you dorks."

* * *

"_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

_And just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine._"

Heather Curtis stood beside Clive Romero, the actor playing Fiyero, who looked intimidated by Heather's facial expressions. Kurt and Tracy stood backstage, trying to keep their snickers quiet. After each song, the understudies would take the stage and perform the song. Harmony was watching Heather intently while Doug seemed to be texting someone.

"Crap," he muttered, looking up. "Trace, Kurt, come here." The two walked over and looked at Doug curiously. "I need you guys to vouch for me. I need to go."

"What's wrong?" Tracy put a hand on Doug's shoulder.

"Fucking TMZ is chasing Harry and I need to go pick him up," he explained, running a hand through his neatly parted hair. Both Tracy and Kurt looked at each other before Tracy asked.

"Who's Harry?" It took a moment before Doug's face turned to complete mortification.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you guys, but you cannot tell anyone about this, understood?" The two nodded. "You know my boyfriend, pop star Sean Hewitt?" They nodded. "His real name is... Harry Rhodes."

Kurt mulled this new information over and snapped his fingers. "Is he, by chance, related to April Rhodes?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Let's just say April Rhodes and my old glee club go way back." Kurt would elaborate later; just the memory of puking on Miss Pillsbury's shoes made him shudder.

Doug sighed and ran out the back entrance while Kurt and Tracy watched after him. "Well, let's go tell Mr. Campion he's gone," Tracy sighed. Kurt followed her.

* * *

"So you're saying that _you_ are going to get us to Nationals this year?" Kitty asked, watching Blaine with skepticism. "We had you on lead for Nationals last year, we lost, and then you and Matthew McConaughey just up and left us after graduation."

"What we still want to know is who donated the money to restart the glee club," Ryder interjected. "It was like a month before competition and Principal Figgins told us the glee club was back on. Mr. Schue was around for a while and helped us win Sectionals, but now he's spending all his time with Miss Pillsbury and their son."

"More like _you_ want to know, Ryder," Jake said. "The rest of us don't really care. We have our glee club back. Chill."

"We don't even have enough members to compete," a black-haired boy in a Cheerios uniform said sadly. "We had to use the band." After a moment, he turned to them. "No offense." The boy at the drums shrugged.

"Would it shock you to learn that the New Directions was rebooted by someone from a rival club?" A new voice asked. Everyone looked up to see a blazered boy at the door.

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_As Long As You're Mine_ (_Wicked_) - Heather


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**_: This is one of my longest chapters (for anything) to date. And it features a whole lot of Warblerness.

* * *

"Joel, what—?" Blaine looked at the short brunet in surprise. "What are you doing here? Why would _you_ save the New Directions?" Joel dusted off his blazer and walked into the room, hitching himself up onto the piano.

"I'm here to protect them from you and your tendency to lose your shit if something doesn't go your way." Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but Joel cut him off. "Relax, I'm kidding. It's really because competitions just aren't half as fun without you guys there," he said, smiling slightly. "Come on, this club's love for bad pop songs and slightly more tolerable R&amp;B. How can one not miss that?"

"Who's he?" The boy in the Cheerios uniform whispered to a girl beside him, also in Cheerio garb. She shrugged and raised her hand.

"Excuse me, Mr. Anderson?" Blaine looked at her.

"Yes, Madison?"

"He's a Warbler," an African-American girl spoke up. "The Warblers are a show choir from Dalton Academy in Westerville, about an hour and a half north of here. They're known for being an _all-male_ choir." She said this last part with contempt, glaring at Joel.

"I remember you." Joel hopped off the piano and approached her. "Jane. It was a fourteen-to-one vote. You may not believe me, but I was that one. It was time for change, and hey, we just kicked Hunter Clarington off his post as captain today."

"Who's captain now?" Blaine looked at Joel curiously.

"Louis. Unanimous vote," he replied, slinging an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "Blainers, you mind introducing me to this group of fresh-faced youngsters?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, uh, Joel, you already know Ryder, Marley, Jake, Unique, Kitty, and Jane. This is Mason and Madison." The two waved cheerfully. "Spencer and Roderick." He pointed to each one in turn.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Joel smiled.

"I have to ask," Kitty spoke up. "How can one seventeen-year-old afford to save a high school glee club? Isn't that like a lot of minimum-wage paychecks?"

"Okay, first off, yes, I work a minimum-wage job as a movie theater usher, and two, you do not want to know where that money came from." Joel folded his arms across his chest. "You're welcome."

"Joel, does this have something to do with you being a—?" Joel clamped a hand over Blaine's mouth.

"Shut up, Blaine," he hissed. "They're young and innocent. They need not be corrupted with my backstory." He turned to the curious glee club. "Let me tell you all something. About a year and a half agao, before I dropped out of school and then went to Dalton, I used to be in the New Directions. Blaine, you were there, remember?" Blaine nodded.

"You were shy, didn't say a word to anyone, until I found you singing in an empty classroom," he mused. "Never have I heard someone sing "_So Close_" the way you did."

"Can we get a peek at that?" Madison asked, looking dreamily at Joel. He grinned and sat on the piano bench, beginning to play.

"_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close._"

"He's so cute," Madison whispered to Mason, who rolled his eyes. Once she had returned her gaze to Joel, he looked up at Spencer and smiled shyly. The football player smiled back and leaned down to clap him on the shoulder.

Blaine watched the glee club react positively and happily towards Joel's performance. Ryder kissed Marley's cheek while Jake placed his hands on Kitty's shoulders and whispered something in her ear, making her blush.

Joel finished and blushed while the glee club stood up, cheering and applauding. "Thank you." He nodded. After a moment, his blush darkened. "Okay, you can stop now."

* * *

Joel walked out to the parking lot and found himself on the concrete. "What the hell?" He looked up to see three smirking jocks, all of whom had given him a hard time when he attended McKinley.

"Hey, twerp, what are you doing here? Thought we told you if you showed your face around here again, we'd disfigure it." The one in the middle cracked his knuckles.

"Wow, that's a big word for you," Joel said calmly, a bored expression on his face. "Look, I'm not here to reunite with you idiots. I was just leaving." He turned and came face-first with the pavement again.

"Not so fast, Richardson," the leader said. "We're gonna have some fun with you. Grab him." The other two lifted Joel without a second thought and carried him back inside.

* * *

"How is he?" Louis asked Jeff. Nick was asleep, having been tested on all night.

"He's doing so much better," Jeff whispered, brushing his boyfriend's hair out of his eyes. "Before they let him sleep, he and I had one of our nerd conversations. It's been so long since we've done that."

"You know damn well that I do not show my feelings often, but..." Louis turned away and wiped his eyes. "Telling you two off is one of the great joys of my life and if I couldn't have that... I know this is hard to believe, seeing how much I yell at you and Nick, but you guys are my best friends."

"Are you crying?" Nick's voice asked. He was awake and watching Louis with curiosity.

"No." Louis wiped his face again. "I sprung a leak." A minute later, he sniffled. "Ah, fuck it. I love you guys." Jeff hugged Louis and Nick reached out, taking his hand.

"Don't worry, Captain, I won't let you down," Nick promised. This made Louis smile and a new flow of tears streamed down his cheeks.

"You know what we should do?" Jeff looked at Nick. "We should Skype Kurt in New York."

* * *

Kurt was sitting backstage while Tracy and Harmony did a run-through on _Defying Gravity_. Doug was still gone and Toby was nodding off in his seat. His phone buzzed and he answered the Skype call.

"Hey, guys," he smiled weakly. "How's Nick?"

"I'm great," Nick grinned. "How're rehearsals?" Kurt only responded with a frustrated grunt. "That bad, huh?"

"Guess what?" Jeff turned the camera towards himself and Louis, who was still trying to compose himself. "Louis just admitted that he loves me and Nick."

"Shut it!" Louis elbowed Jeff. "Hey, Kurt."

"I got a text from Sebastian about you being the new captain. Congrats. Was Hunter a bigger dick than usual to get voted off?"

"I think it was more like everyone was just tired of his bullshit," Louis said with a shrug. He looked down and his eyes widened. "Holy shit."

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Remember how the New Directions were disbanded after losing Regionals last year?" Nick, Jeff, and Kurt nodded. "The school got a huge amount of money to revive the club earlier this year. You'll never guess who donated the money."

Kurt saw a Facebook notification and clicked it mid-call. "No way," he muttered. "_Joel_?"

* * *

"So are we getting anywhere in terms of a setlist for Regionals?" Sebastian had left the room to Skype with Kurt and returned to find Jeff, Joel, and Louis missing. Sam was playing dominoes with Quint, Ted, and Kelvin. "Sam, where'd Jeff, Joel, and Louis go?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I went to the bathroom and when I came back, they were gone."

"Jeff and Louis said that they were going to visit Nick," Quint piped up. "And Joel— I have no idea."

Hunter came into the room at that moment, waving his phone. "You guys will never believe this," he said, "but we got a traitor on our hands."

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked, folding his arms over his chest. "If this is some kind of tactic to screw with someone, it's not funny."

"No, it's Richardson, I swear!" Hunter handed his phone to Sebastian, who sighed and looked down.

The door swung open and Rory walked into the room, carrying an unconscious Joel. "Oh my God, what happened?" Sebastian dropped the phone and went to help Rory.

"He said he wanted to visit McKinley and he got beaten up," Rory explained tearfully. "I found him outside. Just barely got through the gates." The other Warblers gathered around as Sebastian placed Joel on the couch. His right eye was turning purple, his nose was visibly broken, and his blazer was torn, revealing several bluish-black bruises.

"Why would he just go to McKinley?" Kelvin murmured. Hunter took this opportunity to plug his phone into a nearby projector, showing the Warblers a Facebook post one of the New Directions members made about Joel funding their club.

"Hold up, Joel paid to restart the New Directions?" Ted asked, looking at everyone else, who were just as surprised as he was. "Why would he do that?"

"Like myself, he used to be one of them," Rory said. "I remember when he started at McKinley. Joining the glee club helped him come out of his shell."

"Better question is where the hell did he get the money?" Hunter said. "I mean, he's only seventeen, right?"

"You'd do well to mind your own fucking business, Clarington," Joel snapped. His eyes opened and he groaned, trying to sit up, but Sebastian gently laid him back.

"Don't move, just relax," he murmured. "Quint, there's a cabinet at the back of the room. It's full of medical supplies." Quint nodded and hurried to the cabinet, pulling things out and bringing them to Sebastian.

"Who did this?" Sam bent down next to Joel and pushed his hair back. The blond boy remembered that he was the first person at McKinley Joel had allowed to touch him. He was just coming off a slushie attack on his second day and Sam helped him clean up. During the time Joel was at McKinley, he and Sam were practically inseparable due to their shared nerdiness.

"There were three of them," Joel said quietly. "I never learned their names, but they were football players, that's for sure. Same guys who slushied me before."

"I know you're vulnerable right now, Joel, but you mind explaining this?" Craig asked, pointing at the wall, where Hunter's phone was projecting Facebook.

"You have to admit, and I've told them this, it's just not as fun if we're not competing against them," Joel said, pulling his blazer off to allow Sebastian access to his bruises. "Don't worry about it. We're going to beat them at Regionals, there's no doubt about that."

"How do you know?" Hunter looked down at Joel.

"Because for one thing, they don't have enough members to compete right now. There's only ten of them, one of whom I know for a fact is extraordinary talented even though you assholes rejected her..."

"Wait, Jane's in the New Directions now?" Quint looked up. Despite his vote against letting her join, he was into her. "Shit."

"You know, the way you seem to enjoy insulting us, Richardson..."

"Oh, please, you're the biggest asshole out of all of us, Hunter, so shut up." Joel winced as Sebastian pressed a wet cloth against his stomach.

"You alright?" Sebastian looked at him.

"Fine." He sniffled and gingerly touched his broken nose.

"I'll fix that." Kelvin stepped forward. "Trust me, Joel, I've dealt with a lot of these. Now this will hurt, but if you stay perfectly still, it won't hurt as much, okay?" Joel nodded and laid his head back on the arm rest. "Ted, you're an artist. Get a plastic cast ready." Ted nodded and set to work on one.

"Someone should hold him down," someone pointed out.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Kyle? No. I was held down the entire time I was getting my ass kicked. Ror, come here." Rory came to the other side of the couch and took one of Joel's hands. "Sam, take the other." Sam complied as Kelvin stood over Joel from behind. Ted stood beside Kelvin, his plastic cast ready.

Sebastian looked down, his phone buzzing. He answered the Skype request from Kurt. "Hey, love, how's it going?"

"Rehearsals are through for the day and I'm heading back to the house," he said. "What's going on over there?"

"Joel went to McKinley and got beaten up," Sebastian sighed. "We're taking care of..."

"Ow, son of a bitch!"

"What happened?" Sebastian turned the phone towards Joel, who was having his nose wrapped in a cast. "Hey, Joel."

"Oh, God," he groaned. "Hey, Kurt."

"You don't look so good." Kurt grimaced, seeing Joel's face.

"Thanks. Nice to see you too." Joel pulled away from his boyfriend and Sam, putting one hand to his head.

Kurt entered the townhouse and was greeted by Captain Kirk, who started barking up a storm. He bent down and scratched him behind the ears before picking him up and turning the phone into focus.

"Hey, Captain Kirk," Sam cooed. The dog barked happily at seeing his owner.

"Aw, what a cute dog," Kelvin smiled. "He yours?"

"Well, he's both mine and Blaine's, but I found him." Sam nodded.

The door opened again and Louis and Jeff walked in. "Jeff, I swear, if you don't stop telling everyone what I said back there, I will put both you and Nick in traction."

"Come on, Louis, don't be like that," Jeff said, unfazed by the threat. "You should be more open with your feelings."

"You know that, in the view of these boys, that is never going to happen, right?"

"Is Louis really not all he's cracked up to be?" Cameron teased. He backed away when he saw the look on the captain's face.

"Okay, everyone should go to bed," Louis sighed. "Early rehearsal tomorrow." He looked at Joel. "What the hell happened to you?"

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_So Close_ (_Enchanted_) - Joel


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N**_: So this is a shorter chapter, but it's largely based around the events in New York.

* * *

Kurt went to the Spotlight Diner that night and wished Rachel was serving. She had taken up a part-time job there while still going to NYADA. She'd tried to coax Kurt into joining her but then the _Wicked_ auditions started and all of her attention turned to him going to that.

"Kurt!" A familiar voice called. He looked up to see Rachel in her red and white uniform rushing over to him.

"What are you doing back? I thought you were going to stick around..." Rachel put a finger to his lips.

"Blaine took over the New Directions and Sam's with the Warblers," she said. "And Finn and I didn't know what to do, so we came back. He's at home, probably passed out." She frowned. "So I'm working again."

"Well, it's nice to see a familiar face," Kurt smiled softly.

"Are you okay? How are rehearsals?" Kurt didn't answer; he simply made a face. "That bad, huh?"

"The woman playing Elphaba is a horrible _chienne_, pardon my French. Everyone's afraid of her, especially Doug, who I know is going to incur her wrath come tomorrow." Rachel looked curious. "He left during '_As Long As You're Mine_' to save his boyfriend from the paparazzi."

"Wow, that production sounds like one of our old New Directions meetings," Rachel chuckled, sitting down beside Kurt. "Don't worry. I haven't had a break in three hours," she said, seeing the look on his face. "Not like we're crowded anyway."

Just then a large group of people came in, headed by a young man and woman. "We need room for sixteen," one of the men said to Rachel, who groaned loud enough for only Kurt to hear it and summoned someone from the kitchen. Out came Chandler, who looked frazzled.

"Oh my God," he murmured before he caught sight of Kurt, who he gave a small smile to before going to help Rachel move tables.

"We'd like a good wedding song if you can think of one," the bride-to-be said to Chandler.

"No problem." He nodded, looking over at Kurt and Rachel. "Help!" He mouthed. Kurt moved towards the stage

"_Spring is here, the sky is blue, whoa-oh-oh_

_Birds will sing as if they knew_

_Today's the day_

_We'll say "I do"_

_And we'll never be lonely anymore_

_Because we're..._"

Rachel jumped up beside him.

"_Goin' to the chapel and we're_

_Gonna get married_

_Goin' to the chapel and we're_

_Gonna get married_

_Gee, I really love you and we're_

_Gonna get married_

_Goin' to the chapel of love._"

Chandler stepped up and sat in front of them.

"_Bells will ring, the sun will shine, whoa-oh-oh_

_I will be heard and_

_She'll be mine_

_We'll love until_

_The end of time_

_And we'll never be lonely anymore_

_Because we're..._"

Kurt and Rachel lifted Chandler by the arms and moved back, forming a single line.

"_Goin' to the chapel and we're_

_Gonna get married_

_Goin' to the chapel and we're_

_Gonna get married_

_Gee, I really love you and we're_

_Gonna get married_

_Goin' to the chapel of love._"

The wedding party applauded and one guy whistled. Chandler looked up at Kurt and Rachel, all three of them grinning.

* * *

"So back in New York, huh?" Chandler sat across from Kurt after the diner closed. "I read about you and Sebastian getting married. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled, sipping the herbal tea Rachel had brewed. "You still at NYADA?" Chandler nodded.

"I met Rachel in Musical Theater Theory and we got to talking. I needed a job to pay for the apartment I'm in and she offered to get me a waiter gig here." Chandler looked at the clock. "Which I should be getting back to if I don't want to be locked out."

Kurt looked at Rachel, who nodded. They seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Ask him," Kurt mouthed.

Rachel cleared her throat to get Chandler's attention. The blond boy looked at her curiously. "Since we have some extra room, we were wondering if maybe you'd like to come stay with us," she said lamely. "I think Blaine and Sam are going to stay in Ohio. The voicemail had two angry employers firing them. I called them with the news and they said they're just going to stay back home."

"Seriously?" Chandler's eyes widened. "Y-you'd let me stay with you?"

"Of course we would," Kurt said, smiling. "Rachel, there is one thing I need you to do though." She looked at him. "Can you take Blaine and Sam's dog to them?"

"They have a dog?"

* * *

"Captain Kirk, come here!" Kurt called upon opening the door. The puppy came bolting out of Blaine and Sam's room and sat in front of Kurt, barking happily.

"How long have they been hiding him here?" Rachel looked at Kurt, who shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't find out about him until I got back. Will you take him to Ohio for me? Please?" Rachel sighed.

"Fine." A knock came at the door and she opened it. "Well, now I don't have to go anywhere." She opened the door wider to allow Blaine and Sam to come in.

"Hey, buddy!" Sam picked up Captain Kirk, who barked and licked his face.

"Blaine, you remember Chandler," Kurt said, hoping Blaine wouldn't cause trouble about what had happened.

"I do." Blaine nodded. "Good to see you."

"And this is Sam." Sam shifted Captain Kirk into one arm and shook Chandler's hand.

"You will not believe the amount of fights I had to break up today," Sam said. "Those Warblers and their rehearsals would give the New Directions a run for their money."

"Ain't that the truth," Kurt muttered. "Let me guess. Quint and Hunter?" Sam nodded. "Ted and Jeff?" Sam nodded again. "I can't think of anyone else."

"Hunter and Louis." Kurt looked at him, eyebrow quirked. "Hunter wouldn't stop making comments about how Louis didn't deserve to be captain and after about the fifteenth snide remark, Louis just decked him."

Blaine had gone into his and Sam's shared room and started packing. While Sam and Chandler had a deep conversation about _Firefly_, Kurt walked into the room and helped Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt?" He looked up at Blaine. "I've never had the chance to do this since no one ever let us be alone, but..." Blaine took a deep breath. "I am so, so sorry for what happened between us. I never meant for everything to get so messy. You know I get a little insane when I'm jealous."

"Don't I know it?" Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed it. "It's okay now. We're past it. You have Sam and I have Sebastian."

"There's nothing I can do to make up for what I did to you or Niff, especially Jeff. I want to do something for you guys."

"The best thing for you to do, Blaine, is to drop it and never talk about it again, okay?" Blaine nodded and zipped up his suitcase. "You've shown me that you're sorry and I appreciate it."

"I thought of you the entire time," Blaine whispered.

"Blaine, I really don't want to hear about that." Blaine, however, kept going.

"He wasn't as gentle as you were. He tried to be, but it all just came off as rough and forced. When it was over, he asked if I was okay. I said I wasn't and he asked if it was because he didn't look like his profile picture, which, mind you, was a lighthouse."

"Blaine, I..." Kurt didn't know what to say. "I really don't know what I'm supposed to say about this, but you're a really good guy. Never forget that. Let's just move on and everything's going to be okay."

Blaine felt a lump in his throat as Kurt pulled him into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian sat in his old dorm room, number 37, trying to Skype call Kurt, but he wasn't answering. He sighed and looked around. Someone knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Jeff, who sat on the bed beside him.

"Hey, Seb," he smiled. "Sorry about earlier."

"It wasn't your fault, Jeff," Sebastian sighed, moving over next to Jeff and holding him close. "Ted was being a little shit. He had no right to say what he did."

"But he's right, Seb," Jeff whispered. "I'm no good while Nick's in the hospital. He completes me. There's no Niff without the Ni."

"You know he's going to be okay, right?" Jeff nodded and sniffled. "He'll be back up and annoying us in no time. Hell, with how well he's been doing, we should have him back just before Regionals, although probably not in any condition to perform."

"Sebastian?" Jeff looked up at him. "Can I tell you a secret?"

* * *

_**Songs featured**_:

-_Chapel of Love_ (The Dixie Cups; Elton John) - Kurt, Rachel, and Chandler


	11. Chapter 11

Sam walked into Dalton Academy, carrying Captain Kirk. Blaine was off mentoring the New Directions and Sam felt more at home with the Warblers, given that he, Joel, and Kelvin were planning sci-fi marathons, something he'd only been able to do with Blaine at McKinley.

"Hey, guys," he grinned, walking through the doors. The boys gathered around and Captain Kirk barked happily, licking their hands and faces.

"Guys, we love Captain Kirk but we need to get going," Louis said, breaking up their gathering. "Sorry, Sam. It's just that Regionals are in two weeks."

"No problem." Sam nodded and sat down beside Sebastian on the couch.

"How's Kurt doing in New York?" Sebastian gave Sam a small smile.

"They're good. Finn and Rachel went back and since Blaine and I are staying out here, they've offered out our room. Did you meet Chandler?"

"He was one of my classmates at NYU. I was surprised to learn that he already knew Kurt. They gave him the room?" Sam nodded.

"Are you going to get all jealous like Blaine did?" Sebastian looked up at Sam, confused.

"Wait, what? Jealous of Chandler and Kurt living together? Sam, Kurt and I are married. I know he would never cheat on me. While we're on that topic, by the way, what exactly did Blaine get upset about?"

"Kurt met Chandler at the music store and they started texting. Chandler kept texting Kurt all these flirty compliments. Blaine saw them and, as always, got all pissy and jealous. Between you and me, and never tell him I said this, but it was just standard overreacting Blaine. It became something of a running gag: about once or twice a month, Blaine would throw a hissy fit about something and everyone around him had to suffer. By the time that whole thing with Chandler happened, we had been calling it 'Blaine's time of the month'." Sebastian snorted and made a mental note to ask Kurt about this.

"I know what you're thinking." Sebastian looked up at Sam, an eyebrow raised. "Kurt doesn't like talking about it. Best to just leave it."

* * *

"A week of rehearsals and I want this to end," Doug grumbled from his spot between Tracy and Kurt. The three of them were sitting in a cafe across the street from the theater. Doug groaned and rubbed the spot where Heather had slapped him for running out on the show. "I wish the paparazzi would ignore Harry and come to run Heather over."

"Doug, don't say such things," Tracy admonished. "I know she's an abhorrent bitch, but... I don't know how to finish that sentence."

"She called Harmony and I amateurs and said that we should go back to whatever backwater, redneck town we came from," Kurt said, sipping his Diet Coke. "I'm from Ohio, not Texas."

"How'd she take it?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Harmony put laundry detergent in her Snapple or something."

Doug snorted and put an arm around Kurt. "You are officially my new best friend. Finally, someone else to talk obscure musicals."

"That's actually not really me," Kurt said, gingerly lifting Doug's arm off. "However, I do know someone that you could have a neverending conversation about that with."

Tracy's phone buzzed and she answered it. "Hey, Mom," she sighed. "Yes, Doug's here with me. No, I will not get Ron a twelve-pack. He wants it, he can get it himself or, better yet, he can tell Doug to do it." She paused for a moment. "I will not call him my father. I've told you this hundreds of times, Mother. Ron is not my father and he never, ever will be, even if you are married to him. That's why I wouldn't take his surname. Goodbye." She hung up and groaned.

"No way am I getting Dad his drinks," Doug said, shaking his head. "He drinks enough."

"Can I ask you guys something?" Tracy and Doug looked at Kurt, hoping he doesn't ask the question everyone does. "Does your dad ever...?" Both of them sighed.

"He's never actually hit us," Tracy whispered. "Threatens to, which happens at least three times a week."

"He doesn't really think much of either of us, but he likes Tracy more," Doug said. "It's because she's more talented than me."

"Although you should say that more often, Douglas, that's not true." Tracy smirked at her stepbrother's admission of her talent. "It's because generally you're an asshole, pardon my language. Also, because Dad's a homophobe," she added quietly to Kurt.

"I want out of that house," Doug mumbled, sinking in his chair. "I wish we had a place of our own."

"You know, I live in a townhouse with my friends and there's a nicely priced one right next door. Do you two have a lot in savings?" Tracy nodded.

"Yeah. Doug, we should do that." She nudged him and he looked up. "You mind showing us the place?"

* * *

Kurt, Tracy, and Doug took Doug's car back to the townhouse and a realtor was already there to show Tracy and Doug around. Kurt went into his own residence and found Finn asleep in a recliner and Chandler in his new room, immersed in his schoolwork.

"Hey, Chandler." Kurt stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Oh, h-hey, Kurt." Chandler adjusted his glasses, grinning widely. "What's up?"

"We might be getting some new neighbors soon," he said, taking the open spot beside Chandler.

"Cool. Who are they?"

"Two of my co-understudies." Kurt sighed and laid back on the bed. "How's school?"

"It's good," Chandler nodded. "Just trying to remember the exact date _The Phantom of the Opera_ opened on Broadway. I'd consult my phone, but I used to know this."

"Depends on what opening, previews or officially?" Kurt propped himself up on an elbow and watched Chandler. "Previews began on January ninth, nineteen-eighty-six and officially opened on Broadway on the twenty-sixth."

"How do you keep track of all that information?"

"It's like a back part of my brain where mostly useless information is stored," Kurt shrugged. Chandler opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt sensed what it was going to be and put a hand up to silence him. "What happened between Blaine and myself had, in no way, anything to do with you and those texts. As a matter of fact, I really appreciated those." Kurt smiled fondly.

"I was actually going to ask that if you had some time, you might be able to help me with a song?" Kurt blanched and looked down. "I really like you, Kurt, and, for a time, in that way. But you have Sebastian, I'm proud to call you my friend, and there's this guy that I've been checking out."

"Does he go to NYADA too?" Chandler nodded.

"He's in his fourth year and the teacher's assistant to O'Brien, the Musical Theater Theory professor." Kurt was already starting to suspect who this holder of Chandler's affections was and shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "His name's Brady." Kurt's head jerked up in confusion. He opened his mouth to ask but decided not to and closed it. "He's so sweet and he looks just like Tom Cruise in _Risky Business_."

"Well, he sounds like a great guy," Kurt said, putting on as passable a smile as he could. Chandler didn't seem to notice the forced smile as he picked up his phone to—as Kurt assumed—text Brady.

* * *

"Okay, guys, that's looking really good!" Louis clapped his hands to signify the end of rehearsal. "Cam, Josh, you guys could do for a bit of touch-up on the moves." The two looked at one another and nodded. "Jeff, you mind staying back?"

"Not at all," Jeff smiled. He'd become more sociable during rehearsals while Nick's tests continued to return with positive results.

"You know, you are getting better and better at this," Joel said to Louis, smiling. "All Hunter ever did was yell at us when we misstepped or fucked up a line."

"Yeah, well, it was time for a change," Louis sighed. "Where is Mein Warblerness anyway? He hasn't shown up since we un-captained him."

"Right now, he's..." Joel jerked his head towards the other exit, where Louis spotted Hunter watching them through a crack in the doorway.

"Oh, for the love of..." Louis strode over and pulled the door open, yanking Hunter out into the rehearsal room by the ear.

"Ow, get off, Herlihy!"

"Shut it," Louis ordered, dropping Hunter to the floor. "Answer me this, Hunter. Are you still a Warbler?"

"What the fuck—?"

"I said, are you still a Warbler?" Louis folded his arms across his chest.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hunter looked up at Louis, rubbing the side of his face.

"Because you've missed a week of rehearsals due to what I assume is your little hissy fit about not being captain anymore." Hunter opened his mouth to retort, but Louis continued. "Get the fuck over it, Clarington. Just because I'm clearly the more reasonable one around here doesn't mean you miss _a week of rehearsal_!" Louis' voice rose considerably, making the remaining Warblers jump. The ones still present, minus Joel and Hunter, have never seen Louis yell at someone. Although having seen Louis lose his cool before, Joel took a few steps back.

"Herlihy, I..." Hunter was at a loss for words. Even though he showed a disregard for authority, he was terrified of Louis when the much shorter boy showed as much anger as he did at the moment. "I'm sorry."

"And another thing— wait, what?" Louis was mid-tirade when he stopped and put his arm down.

"I'm sorry, Louis," Hunter said a little louder. "I know I can be a total douchebag, but I've spent a lot of my life acting like one that it just became a part of me." He was silent for a moment. "Wow, it sounded better in my head."

Louis sighed heavily. "One more chance, Hunter. Show up to rehearsals tomorrow and I won't kick you out. Get out of here." Hunter didn't need to be told twice. He got up and ran out of the room.

"You good, Louis?" Joel inched towards the captain.

"I'm good." Louis nodded. "Jeff, Cam, Josh, want to get started on _Let's Go Crazy_?"

* * *

_**Songs mentioned**_:

-_Let's Go Crazy_ (Prince)


End file.
